


next spring?

by razussy



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, Other, actually 1990 cartoon, but u know that works, moomin au, moomin lottie, snufkin doug, this makes NO sense lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razussy/pseuds/razussy
Summary: they always leave a few days before winter comes, and she always tries to spend as much time with them possible.
Relationships: Charlotte/Doug (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	next spring?

**Author's Note:**

> i have fallen in love w this cartoon a little too late (it was v hyped summer 2019) but i just. i just love the peacefulness and wanted my fav two to be apart of that ,,  
> ALSO imagine charlotte as herself but w the white moomin ears and tail and the soft paws.....,,

"you aren't coming for dinner tonight, doug?"

doug lifted the brim of their green hat slightly in order to see who was talking to them, not surprised to see moomin lottie standing before them. it was a chilly fall evening, and the light glowing from their candle helped shape out their friend's features. she looked a bit confused.

"it's a rather nice night out, don't you think? and the stars are sparkling delicately, i couldn't miss it," said doug, as they leaned back against their travel bag. "i did eat, so no need for you and moomin carol to worry about me now, okay?"  
"okay," moomin lottie awkwardly stood, shyly rubbing the tips of her toes in the soil. she wanted them to at least stand near an open window and join their dinner conversation; she wanted to spend all the free time they have with them. she understood they liked being on their own and walk the forest for hours on end, but boy did she wish to one day join and quietly watch what they do during that time.

"would you like to join me for a little bit before going back?" offered doug, knowing exactly that's what she wanted. she brightened up.  
"really? are you sure?"  
"of course, come sit," they sat up straighter and patted the spot of grass besides them, immediately being taken by moomin lottie. she crisscrossed her legs and plopped her paws into her lap, gazing up at the sky just as doug has been doing. she always cherished moments like these, appreciating each second passed on a nearby clock, no desire for winter to settle its cold body down on moominvalley.

doug could say the same, they felt rather close to the moomins and all the other residents, and could even consider most of them family. however, they aren't meant to settle in one place forever, no matter how cozy they felt; they aren't built to sleep through a long, frozen season, either, to their disappointment. they still are too young to understand the concept of keeping ground and living among loved ones, especially the one they miss as each hibernating day passes, counting down when they could appropriately wake her up with their harmonic tunes.  
they turned their head towards moomin lottie, observing the way she admires the sky's illuminated freckles and sleepy shade of colors.

"doug, what do you do during the winter?" asked moomin lottie, not taking their eyes off of the flickering lights.  
"oh, you know, walk," they turned their head back to watch the current of the river, seeing the tiny shadows of fish occasionally cross.  
"that can't be the only thing you do! that's rather tiresome. don't you try looking for mushrooms? flowers, maybe? or cool rocks that have an odd appearance, perhaps!" she gasped in delight, bringing her hands up to her cheeks, thinking about all the wonderful stones she could've seen by now if only she was able to travel. moomin carol and moomin davidson don't like her wandering far from the moomin house, though. safety issues, really - if she was with doug, they'd probably be more open to the idea.

they picked up their harmonica. "well, moomin lottie, i don't think you'd want to hear about it. quite boring compared to the adventures we do with snork-melissa, little emmy, and ted. besides, i bet the dreams you have during your lengthy rest are much more entertaining to hear about, aren't they? if you could remember one, i'd love to hear about it." they replied sweetly then played a note to warn her they're in the mood for some soft music.  
moomin lottie's ear flicked in reaction to the note, gaze drifting away from the stars miles away to the star sitting right next to her. should she share her dreams? they were too embarrassing, in her opinion, considering most consisted of the two being together bubbly with laughter and rolling down hills patterned in the prettiest violets she'd ever seen. she couldn't share those, those were personal, just how doug can't share certain things about themself.

"i'll miss your sweet sounds," she said in a gentle tone, a tone doug liked to hear when they wake her up late in the night and sneak her away to go on small journeys alongside the riverbank. moomin lottie listened to them continue stringing together different notes at a well-crafted pace, not sure if she already heard this one before, enjoying it the same as if she had once or twice. "will you come next spring?"  
"i will," said doug, as they briefly pulled the instrument away to reply.  
"and you won't forget me... right?"  
"i won't."  
"and do you like coming here? seeing me, snork-melissa, little emmy? mister hidgens, even?"  
"i do."  
"are you telling the truth?"  
"i am."

moomin lottie had shifted slowly in front of doug as the two went back and forth, sitting on her knees and putting all her weight into the palms of her hands; leaning forward just a bit, eyes still on them. doug didn't move or say anything about the action, only responding to the questions with honesty and glancing down at her tail to make sure it didn't dip into the flame of the candle. how unlucky that would've been.  
"you have no need to worry about me, my dear moomin, i always return with your favorite theme and our precious friendship that i do not wish to suddenly drop off in the ocean like a worthless treasure. you understand?" they brought a hand up to push a curl from in front of her face, wanting to remember exactly how she looks as the break away from her runs on and on for what seems like a lifetime. they think she'll let her hair stay long as it grows during her sleep, or should heighten up another half inch, but those were just guesses.

"i understand. thank you, doug," she said sadly but with a smile. "i'll make sure to help moomin carol with making your favorite sweet breads to welcome you back home."  
"i would like that very much."

nearby, little emmy called for moomin lottie, claiming that she'd be in trouble if she didn't come and eat her meal before it got cold. she wiped around quick, ears in the air. "oh, excuse me, i need to go now! do you think you would be able to have breakfast with us, doug? it could be a final, proper meal from us wishing you luck on your travels," said moomin lottie, as she stood up and dusted the dirt off her skirt.  
"i'll consider it, if that's not an issue for moomin carol. find me on the railing outside the door, where we usually sit and chat whenever everyone is busy inside the house."

moomin lottie gave them a quick nod then began to run off, yelling goodnight back at doug and shouting at little emmy to tell moomin carol she was coming. doug watched this, one of their thumbs caressing the instrument in their hand for a silent moment. they waited until they saw them go back inside the house to lean back and continue playing their harmonica, a new song brewing in their mind after the talk with moomin lottie.  
they couldn't wait for spring to come again with its gentle breezes, light showers, and kind moomins.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u again to zoya for helpin me suddenly think of this !!! ily sm bro


End file.
